DE 10 2006 034 077 A1 describes a liquid filter which is equipped with a heating device for heating the medium flowing through the filtering device. The heating device is designed as heating track which can be heated with electric power and which is injected into the filter housing. The heating track is integrated into the wall of the pot-shaped filter housing and encompasses the filter element in a ring-shaped manner at its exterior side which represents the raw side so that the fluid reaching the raw side is heated by the heating track.
A heating device, which features positive temperature co-efficient (PTC) heating elements which are disposed at the front side of the housing, is known from EP 0 162 939 A1. The PTC elements are located at a cover of the housing through which the Diesel fuel flows in and out. The cover which is attachable to the front side of the pot-shaped housing features a flow chamber between an outside located and an inside located cover shell for guiding the flow, the PTC elements being disposed at the side of the inner housing shell facing the housing pot.
The task of the invention is to realize a filtering device for fluids in compact design by means of simple constructional features in such a way that a quick heating of the fluid along with an easy installation and maintenance is ensured.